


Trust Me...

by glassesgay



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, i may write a happy sequel to this, i want my boy virgil to be happy, this is just angst, would yall want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: A look into Virgil's past relationship with Deceit.TW for emotional manipulation and just unhealthy relationships in general





	Trust Me...

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Virgil and Deceit used to be friends before Logan/Patton/Roman became friends with him so I was inspired to write a little Virgil/Deceit thing
> 
> Please note that this relationship is in no way healthy and I tried my best to not portray it as such. I just wanted to explore Virgil’s background a little because dang he is such a well written character.
> 
> EDIT JANUARY 2019:  
> I wrote this almost a year ago, and I've since drastically changed my mind about Deceit. I won't delete this work, but I want to make it known I don't view his character this way anymore.

Virgil was slow as he walked up to Deceit’s room. He just had a run in with Patton and it went… surprisingly well despite Virgil’s social awkwardness. He was starting to think maybe, just maybe, they could become… friends?

The thought was pushed aside as quickly as it had come. No way. No matter how nice Patton was he still took the sides of the others in every argument they had. Even Logan, the smart one, sided against him in most cases. He couldn’t be their friend. He started to shake as he thought that no matter how hard he tried he would never be good enough-

He was suddenly in Deceit’s room. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized he had appeared. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a shaky breath and walked into the next room to look for Deceit.

“Deceit?” he called out as he peered into the next room. There he was, sitting on the couch, legs propped up on a footstool reading some old, leather bound book Virgil had never seen before. Virgil was a little relieved that the snake-half of his face wasn’t facing towards him.

“Oh, my darling Virgil. How lovely it is to see you,” Deceit said in that slow, seductive drawl of his, never looking up from his book. “Please, sit.”

Virgil slowly walked to the couch and sat next to Deceit. He sat awkwardly for a few seconds before Deceit sighed in annoyance and, without looking at Virgil, put his arm out. Virgil quickly took the invitation and cuddled into Deceit’s side as the latter’s arm draped across Virgil. Deceit never once took his eyes off his book.

He was cold. Deceit wasn’t warm or comforting but… he was all he had. And he was grateful for whatever he could get.

Patton had hugged him once in a bolt of excitement. It was nothing more than that. Patton had just gotten overly excited, as he normally does, and Virgil just happened to be the closest one to him. He quickly let go as soon as he felt Virgil tense up but, those few seconds were warm and soft. And as much as Virgil would never admit it, he wanted more of that. But he knew he could never have it. Not him. He didn’t deserve something as nice as-

“Is there something you needed, Virgil?” Deceit asked while flipping a page, snapping Virgil out of his thoughts. Virgil looked up at him before looking down at his hands.

“I, um… wanted to talk to you about something,” Virgil replied quietly while tugging at the ends of his hoodie sleeves.

“Come out with it, dear,” Deceit cooed.

“I just, I thought maybe… and this is crazy but it’s also really nice. I, uh, just thought that… maybe I had a chance to become friends with Patton?” Virgil said nervously. Deceit froze.

“Really?” He asked, relaxing a bit. Virgil chose to ignore his condescending tone.

“Yeah. He, uh, has been really friendly lately. I just thought maybe-”

“You know it’ll never happen, right darling?”

Virgil froze. Those were the words he was afraid of. But then again… what if he was lying? He assured Virgil he would never lie to him. He could tell the truth when he wanted to and he “always wanted to tell the truth to you, darling.”

He could never tell with him. When he was lying, when he was being sincere. It was always a guessing game left him exhausted. Virgil was tired of guessing. Tired of piecing together puzzle pieces that didn’t fit together to make himself feel better.

Deceit saw Virgil’s hesitation.

“I just need to state the facts. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Patton’s friendly to everyone. You’re nothing special to him. You know the other’s don’t really care about you, right? Don’t get you’re hopes up, my love.” Deceit turned to face him for this first time during this interaction. Virgil felt a chill go down his spine as he made eye contact with Deceit’s snake-eye. “Trust me, I’m the only one who really cares about you.”

Virgil felt the tears start to form in his eyes. He did trust him, right? He’s the only one he told his real name. That one person he trusted with that important piece of information. Deceit was always here for him when no one else was. He must be right. He must be… he must be… he must be he must be he must be hemustbehemustbehemustbehemustbeHEMUSTBEHEMUSTBEHEMUSTBE-

“You’re right. They’d never accept a dark side like me.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s just the truth, my darling Virgil.”

“I- I’m really tired. I’m going to go rest for a little while.”

“Okay, darling. Remember, I love you.” Deceit said as he turned his attention back towards his book.

“I love you, too.”

Virgil hesitated for a moment before going in to kiss him. Deceit noticed and used his hand not holding the book to place it against Virgil’s cheek. The kiss was… soft. Tender. Full of love and promise and comfort. Virgil relished in this feeling for a few seconds before pulling away to go to his own room.

As he went upstairs he pretended the feelings in the kiss were real.

But he knew they were lies. Everything was a lie. All the feelings and kisses and late night conversations and secrets were all lies.

But… what else did Virgil have?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Check out my other works if you liked it.


End file.
